


for all you give

by callmevenji



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Benji finally has someone to be romantic with, Fluff, M/M, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji
Summary: Victor and Benji's Valentine's Day tradition involves trying to out-romance the other and coming up with the grandest gestures for each other.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Valentine's Day 2021





	for all you give

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**1st Valentine’s Day together.**

“Wow, Vic! That was… That was so romantic.” Benji says, sighing dreamily into Victor’s lips.

“I’m glad you liked it. Were you surprised?” 

Benji nods with a small smile on his face. “Yes, you never cease to amaze me. I wasn’t expecting… all of this. I don’t think I’ve ever had a Valentine’s Day quite like this one.”

“What do you mean?” Victor asks.

“Well, I just… I guess I’ve never really celebrated it.” Benji explains. “Derek was always in a bad mood and would go on this big rants about how the heteronormative society was just banking on capitalism and blah blah blah.” Benji chuckles breathlessly. “Sometimes I forget how I stayed with him for such a long time.”

Victor scrunches up his face and smiles. “That’s okay, we all have dark pasts.”

Benji laughs, a full-on belly laugh, and reaches out to kiss Victor’s cheek. “Next year, it’s my turn to surprise you.”

Victor raises his eyebrows. “It won’t be a surprise if you just told me.”

“You don’t know what I’m planning, it’s going to be _so_ romantic.”

“More romantic than this beautiful romantic evening I planned out for weeks?” Victor smirks. “I even kicked out my family for a few hours; I’m telling you, I’m the most romantic guy alive.”

“Nuh-uh. I am. I’m going to out-romance you. It’ll be epic.” Benji says and gives him a peck on the lips. “I have years of pent-up romantic frustration. I’m ready to drown you in romance.”

“Okay, Mr. Romance, every relationship needs a little bit of healthy competition,” Victor says in between kisses. “You’re on.” 

“Victor, we’re home!” Isabel shouts before opening the door, giving them a couple of seconds to put themselves together.

Victor jumps off Benji’s lap and straightens his clothes. 

“Dammit, they came back sooner than I anticipated.”

“Hi, Mrs. Salazar!” Benji shouts, before adding in a whisper: “You’re right. How will I ever top this evening with your parents almost walking in on us?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

**2nd Valentine’s Day together.**

Benji tugs at the small impromptu blanket fortress and makes sure that it is firmly in place. He had basically rearranged his entire living room and part of his kitchen in order to make it, all of the blankets in his house are arranged strategically, and now he just needs to turn on the fairy lights and it’ll be ready.

He hurries to do so and takes a couple of steps back to admire his handiwork. He checks his phone for the time and realizes that he finished just in time. Victor would be here any minute now.

He goes to the kitchen and gets the popcorn he had prepared out from the microwave and pours them on a bowl. He puts all the last details on his blanket fortress and, before he knows it, Victor is knocking on his door.

“Hey, cutie,” He says hiding behind a bouquet of flowers.

“Hi, babe,” Benji greets him. “Are these for me?” He says, already knowing the answer.

“Yup, I saw them and thought of you.” Victor gives him a bouquet full of different kinds of flowers. “They are cute and colorful, and they smell nice. Just like you.”

Benji giggles and accepts the bouquet. “Why, thank you.” He kisses Victor and grabs his hand. “Can you close your eyes?”

Victor nods as he closes his eyes and covers them with his free hand.

“Okay, come on.” Benji leads him to his living room and places him in front of the blanket fortress he had spent the entire day making, Benji nervously stands beside him and replaces Victor’s hand over his eyes with his own. “Ready?”

“Mhm,” Victor answers immediately.

“Okay, one. Two.” He takes his hands off Victor’s face. “Three.”

Victor looks around open-mouthed. “Wow. B, you- I- What?” 

“Surprise!”

Victor bites his lip but his smile still overtakes most of his face. “Oh my god! Benji, this is so pretty!”

“I know we’ve had a pretty eventful year and I figured we could just watch some movies, eat some popcorn, and just… I don’t know, chill? I’m sorry if you were expecting a night out or something, I just-”

“Benji, shut up. This is perfect.” Victor puts his arms around his neck and kisses him softly. “I love this. I love you.”

Benji kisses him back and gives him a sheepish smile. “Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“I love you, too, Vic.” Benji leads him to the inside of the fortress and makes sure he’s comfortable. His laptop is waiting for them and they spend the next half hour eating popcorn and choosing what movie to watch. They end up choosing ‘The Half Of It’.

They’ve both watched it before so, in reality, they don’t really pay much attention to it, instead, they spent the whole time making out and enjoying the other’s company.

And Victor has to admit it: It is pretty romantic.

“This was so thoughtful, B,” Victor says, running his hands through Benji’s hair.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” Benji says softly.

“Next year, I’ll have to bring my A-game. I’ll give you the most romantic Valentine’s Day ever.” Victor says confidently. 

“Oh is that so?” Benji smirks. “You think you can do something more romantic than a blanket fortress, babe? Really? Blanket fortresses are the most romantic thing ever, that’s just facts.”

“They are pretty romantic, not gonna lie.” Victor concedes, before adding: “But I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with something even more romantic.”

Benji sticks out his tongue. “Good luck, then. At least my parents didn’t walk in on us.”

“This time.” Victor shudders, remembering _the_ incident a couple of months ago. “Good luck to you, too. You’ll have to out-romance yourself in two years.” 

“Oh god, I didn’t even think about that.”

* * *

**3rd Valentine’s Day together.**

**Victor <3: **Hey, cutie. I’m outside.

Benji reads the message and checks his hair in the mirror one last time. Victor had told him to dress casually so he has put on a henley and a sweater with jeans. Nothing fancy but he still looks cute. In his humble opinion.

“I’m leaving, Lucy,” He shouts to his roommate.

“Okay, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lucy says, laughing.

“That doesn’t give me many restrictions!” Benji says before closing the door behind him.

He has no idea what to expect, Victor had been teasing about his Valentine’s Day plans since, at least, New Year’s and now that it is finally time, Benji can only imagine what’s waiting for him.

Victor greets him with a honk, he’s driving a pickup truck that Benji has never seen before.

“Hi, I didn’t know we were becoming lesbians for Valentine’s,” Benji jokes.

Victor chuckles and gives him a kiss. “Shut up and get in.”

Benji gets in on the passenger’s side and fastens his seatbelt. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Victor says with a smirk.

Benji sinks into his seat and connects his phone to the speakers, his latest demo starts playing.

“Is this new?” Victor asks, recognizing Benji’s voice immediately.

“Yeah, we literally finished producing this earlier today. You’re the first one to hear it.”

“Woah, it’s really good,” Victor blows air through his cheeks. “Who hurt you, though?”

Benji chuckles. “It’s not that sad, it’s hopeful. I wrote it in November.” Benji explains quietly. They had broken up for a couple of months and, although it had been really hard on him, Benji has to admit it had been great for writing a shit-ton of sad songs.

“Oh,” Victor says awkwardly. “Well, it’s still really good.”

“Thanks.”

“How’s recording going? Have you recorded anything else?” Victor asks without taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah, we’re working on it. It’s a much slower process than I’d like but we’re hoping to start releasing the songs soon.” Benji explains. “And just for the record, most of the songs are not as…”

“Sad?” Victor helps.

“Okay, fine. They’re not as sad as this one.”

Victor laughs softly. “Good, I like to think that I’ve given you mostly happiness to work with.”

“You have.” Benji grabs Victor’s free hand and kisses it.

The rest of the drive is spent singing and laughing, Benji is having so much fun already he forgets he has no idea what their destination is until Victor starts driving through a wooded area.

“Where are we?” Benji asks. “Are you about to kidnap me?”

“You got me, the most romantic thing I could come up with was a kidnapping, now you’re staying with me forever. We’ll live from the forest eating berries and low hanging fruit so you can reach it.”

“Oh, he’s funny.” Benji says with sarcasm.

Victor chuckles and parks the car, Benji looks around but it’s too dark to see anything, he doesn’t think he recognizes the place.

“Okay, B. So,” Victor starts. “I found this place back in November and I have to admit that it made me cry a little because I just kept thinking about how much you’d like it here and how romantic it’d be to bring you here for Valentine’s.” He explains. “You have no idea how glad I am that we talked and figured things out… I- I love you, Benji. I love you so much.”

Benji takes off his seatbelt and crawls towards Victor; he puts his hands behind his neck and pulls him forward for a kiss. 

“I love you so much, Victor. I wouldn’t want anyone else to try and out-romance me.”

“Try? Babe, I’m winning this.” Victor gets out of the truck. “Just stay here and close your eyes.”

Benji rolls his eyes but obeys, he lays down on the seat and puts his arm on top of his eyes to cover them. He can hear Victor moving stuff around and thinks about peeking but he just sighs and stays put.

A few moments later, Victor opens the door and climbs on top of him to give him a kiss. “Hey.”

“Hi, not that I’m complaining, but what’s going on?” Benji asks with his eyes still closed.

“Come on,” He grabs Benji and they both climb out of the truck. “Don’t open your eyes, yet, okay?”

“Okay.” Benji lets Victor guide him carefully, they have barely started walking when Victor stops him and puts his hands on Benji’s shoulders.

“Are you ready to swoon?”

Benji can’t help the smile that takes over his features. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, open up.”

Benji opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times to get his eyes used to the darkness. Victor has placed blankets and cushions all over the back of the truck, along with some take-out boxes from their favorite restaurant and a guitar.

Benji covers his mouth and gasps softly. “Victor…”

“Look up.”

Benji does as he’s told and sees the sky covered in stars. He had told Victor many times about how much he liked stargazing at his grandma’s house back when he was a kid, how comforting the night sky had always been for him. He wipes a tear away and gives Victor a full-body hug.

“God, I love you so much. You win, I’ll never out-do this.”

Victor kisses him deeply, trying to convey through his lips all the love he feels for him, and Benji wishes with his whole heart that he could stay in this moment forever, in Victor’s arms, under the stars.

“Are you blown away?” 

“Oh, completely.” Benji gives him another peck on the lips. “But I was also kidding, I’ll out-romance you, somehow.”

Victor nods. “I wasn’t expecting you to give up.”

“Never. May the most romantic win.”

* * *

**4th Valentine’s Day together.**

Benji thinks about it for months, he makes many plans that he ends up discarding. He thinks about taking Victor on a romantic getaway. He thinks about taking him to have a spa day. He thinks about a cooking class together. And about a fun game night kinda date. But nothing convinces him.

He starts saving up money in June. His idea is on the pricey side but he thinks Victor will love it and it’ll be worth it. And it’ll also be _super_ romantic so, really, it’s worth every penny.

Even if his music hasn’t taken off, yet, he manages to save up just enough money for Victor’s surprise. His work at a coffee shop on campus definitely helps.

“Good morning, love,” He says as he peppers Victor’s face with kisses.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. This isn’t romantic, this is the cause for divorces.” Victor mutters without opening his eyes.

“We’re not married, yet. You can’t divorce me.”

“I can totally murder you, though. Can’t we just sleep a little longer? It’s freaking 4.” Victor says scrunching up his face adorably.

“No, we can’t,” Benji says, poking Victor’s ribs. “Come on, it’ll be worth it.”

Victor grunts but gets up, they shower quickly together and get dressed in record time; Benji hurries Victor and keeps checking the time every few minutes.

“This better be good, Benjamin,” Victor mutters as he climbs into Benji’s car.

Benji chuckles. “Full name and everything? I’ll ask for an apology once you see what I planned.”

“I better be sobbing and squealing… At the same time,” Victor says, crossing his arms.

“Who knows? Maybe you will.”

Benji nervously taps his hands against the steering wheel the whole time. Victor plays some of Benji’s music and they both sing along the entire time, especially loud on the ones Benji has written about Victor. It’s not a long drive but by the time they get to their destination Victor seems to be in a better mood.

“Okay, we’re here,” Benji says with a nervous laugh. “Let me get your door, don’t move.

Victor gives him a half-smile. “Such a gentleman.”

“Always,” Benji gets out of the car and runs around to open Victor’s door. “This way, babe.”

“Where are we- Oh!” Victor stops dead in his tracks. Dozens of hot air balloons are scattered all over a field. “B, what did you do? Oh my god.”

“I out-romanced you, of course,” Benji says.

“A ride on a hot air balloon? This is going to be insane.”

Benji nods his head, “We’ll get to watch the sunrise from there. That’s why we had to get up so early.”

“Benji, you are insane! This must have been so expensive!” Victor says breathlessly.

Benji dismisses him. “I’ve been saving up for a long time, it’s fine.” He grabs Victor’s hands. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah.”

Benji leads them to the hot air balloon he had rented. It was just for the both of them plus the pilot. Benji had chosen a rainbow-colored one, he spots it easily.

“I thought that’d be funny,” Benji says as he points out their hot air balloon.

“I love it, I’m so excited,” Victor says, practically vibrating with excitement beside Benji. “And slightly terrified.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll hold your hand the entire time,” Benji says and squeezes Victor’s hand to emphasize his point. 

“You better.” Victor sighs and looks around, all the hot air balloons are being inflated. Benji talks to the pilot and the people in charge while Victor looks at the burner throwing flames inside of the balloon.

“We’ll get on board soon.”

“Okay,” Victor says patiently. Several of the hot air balloons start taking off and Victor watches them as they become smaller and smaller in the air.

“Benji,” Victor pulls at their joined hands to get his attention. “I didn’t think you would but you might have actually out-romanced me this time.”

Benji puffs out his chest proudly before laughing. “Told you I would.” 

“This one’s going to be hard to beat, not gonna lie.”

The pilot gets Benji’s attention and gives them both instructions on how to board and the safety measures once they’re in the air. As they climb into the basket, the pilot keeps throwing hot air into the balloon; Victor doesn’t let go of Benji’s hand.

They soon start to take off, Victor braces himself for a bumpy ride, just like in a plane, but is pleasantly surprised when it’s smooth as if they were just floating away.

“Are you okay?” Benji whispers in his ear.

“Yeah, this is amazing,” Victor says, watching the world beneath them getting farther and farther away. “I thought I’d be more scared but this is just… peaceful.”

Benji hugs him and together they stare as their balloon is surrounded by other balloons, Victor sighs contentedly against Benji’s chest. They watch as the sun rises on the horizon, the dozens of other balloons making the sight magical.

“This feels like a dream,” Victor exclaims.

Benji gets on his tip-toes and kisses his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, B,” Victor says, still enthralled by the view. “I’m sorry for calling you Benjamin, this was absolutely worth waking up at that ungodly hour.”

“Yeah, I told you so.”

* * *

**5th Valentine’s Day together.**

“Yeah, I know,” Benji whispers, trying to hold back his tears. “I miss you, too. So so much, you have no idea.”

 _“I think you just decided to go on tour so that I couldn’t out-romance you this year,”_ Victor says with a tearful chuckle.

Benji laughs. “Yeah, I’ve decided that a hot air balloon ride can’t be outdone so I’m just giving you an easy exit if you think about it.”

_“This just gives me more time to truly prepare the most romantic thing ever next year.”_

“I can’t wait, I swear to you I’ll be there next year,” Benji promises. “I don’t care if I’m on tour or not, I’m not missing it again.”

 _“I can’t believe this will be our first Valentine’s Day apart,”_ Victor says softly.

“I know. This feels wrong,” Benji sighs. “As much as I’m loving performing my songs all over the country, I’d much rather spend today with you instead of at this gig.”

 _“You’ll be back soon,”_ Victor says, Benji can hear the sadness in his voice and it makes him even more upset.

Benji feels the guilt pooling in his stomach. “I’m so sorry, Vic.”

 _“No, don’t apologize,”_ Victor says firmly. _“This is your dream, I’d never keep you away from it. And this is just temporary. We’ll be fine.”_

“We’ll be fine,” Benji repeats.

_“Yeah.”_

“God, if only you didn’t have exams… I’d have flown you here.” Benji laments.

 _“I know, I should just drop out like you,_ ” Victor sighs dramatically and sniffles. _“My future husband will be famous and rich in no time, I can just be a stay-at-home husband.”_

Benji laughs, the first genuine laugh of the day. “Thanks for believing in me so much,” He says. “Victor, you’re the best. I love you so much. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 _“I love you more,”_ Victor answer without hesitance. _“Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m counting down the days to see you.”_

“Soon. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

**6th Valentine’s Day together**

Benji wakes up on Valentine’s Day to an empty bed. His first instinct is to blindly feel around for the body of his boyfriend but he never finds it.

“Huh?” He grunts. “Victor?”

He rubs his eyes and looks around, sure enough, there’s no one there. The apartment is in complete silence. 

“Victor?” He tries again, a bit more loudly. Nothing. 

He sits up in the bed and finds a small post-it stuck on Victor’s pillow. 

Benji feels a smile blooming on his face, what was Victor planning this time? He sticks the paper back on the pillow and goes to his closet. He grabs some jeans and his favorite band t-shirt before noticing another post-it, this time it’s stuck on one of the walls.

“Brasstown,” Benji whispers under his breath before giggling and grabbing the post-it, he grabs the one in the bed and sticks them together before shoving them in his pockets.

He grabs his stuff and goes to the first location. Brasstown is exactly the same as it was when they were in high school, even Sarah is still there. She waves him over when she sees him standing in line.

“Hey, Benji, long time no see,” She greets him and gives him a brown paper bag and a cup.

“Hey, Sarah. Thanks.” He accepts the food and smiles at her. “Was Victor here earlier?”

Sarah grimaces. “Sorry, I’ve been sworn to secrecy, can’t disclose anything.”

“Oh, I see. Well, thank you for this,” He raises the paper bag. “Am I supposed to eat this here or…?”

“The post-it gives you more instructions. Now go, you’re holding up the line.” She waves him away and Benji reads the next post-it that’s stuck on the paper bag.

Benji smiles as he remembers their first kiss on the night of the Spring Fling, they had both decided to ignore their night on Willacoochee and pretend they kissed for the first time at the Spring Fling. It was still really messy but less so than the other one.

He secures his food in his car and drives to Creekwood High, to the bench where it had all started. He parks his car and grabs the paper bag and the cup. 

The bench is just like he remembers; they had sat there a million times after that first night, it was their special place. The only difference is a post-it note stuck on it.

Benji smiles and sits down on the bench. They had gone to a park nearby for their first date and had had a picnic. Of course, Benji remembers it. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

He sits down and checks inside the paper bag, there’s his favorite muffin from Brasstown (banana) and a ham and cheese croissant. Exactly what he always ordered. He takes a sip of his coffee and realizes it’s a latte. He sighs contentedly and eats in silence.

Once he’s done, he pockets the two post-its and throws the paper bag and the cup away.

He gets back in his car and drives to the park, he hopes to see Victor there but there’s only a bouquet of colorful flowers on top of a blanket, and, of course, another post-it.

Benji bites his lip and thinks hard about it; the one and only time they had broken up, he had run all the way to Victor’s apartment, and then they had come to this same park, sat down near the lake and talked things out. He wonders if Victor means his parent’s apartment or the lake.

Benji grabs the flowers and the blanket and gets them on his car; then, he hopes for the best and walks to the other side of the park.

He looks around and doesn’t see anything. Just ducks swimming around on the lake. He’s about to leave to the Salazar’s apartment when a familiar melody starts playing out of nowhere.

Benji can’t help but smile, the melody of the first song he had ever written about Victor reaching his ears. It was a promise, really, he had written it thinking about their future, thinking about how much he wanted to keep Victor in his life forever. It was a bit childish, and his singing and composing had improved a lot over the years, but it had always been Victor’s favorite. 

He looks around for the source of the music but, instead, sees one more post-it stuck on the railing over the lake.

He walks over and grabs it with shaky hands.

Benji feels his eyes tearing up, he grabs the post-it tightly, wrinkling the corners a little.

“So, B, love of my life, would you marry me?” Victor asks from behind him. Benji turns around immediately and watches as Victor stares at him expectantly, kneeling down with a small box in his hands.

Benji thinks he must look ridiculous, gaping at his boyfriend as if there wasn’t enough oxygen in the air.

“B?” Victor asks again with a nervous chuckle.

Benji manages to nod first, he does so slowly, it’s as if his body is in shock and it won’t cooperate with his brain. Benji clears his throat. “Of course I’ll marry you, Vic. Of course. Oh my god.”

Victor lets out a relieved laugh and stands up, he takes the ring out of the box and places it on Benji’s finger, it’s the only finger where he doesn’t already have a ring. Benji looks at it, a silver band with a thin black line all around it. He loves it

“Perfect fit.”

Benji chuckles and then throws his arms around Victor. “I love you so much.” He kisses him deeply, he kisses him, and time freezes, there’s no one else in the world except for them. He kisses him and Victor feels more love than he could ever think possible.

“I love you, too,” Victor says against his lips. “You scared me for a second there.”

“It’s always been yes, Vic,” Benji reassures him. “I think I’d have married you right then and there at the Spring Fling.”

“Now that would have been something, Mia would have been even more shocked than she already was.”

Benji laughs before abruptly stopping and sending Victor a deathly glare. “Oh my god, you’re such a dick.”

“What?” Victor asks, confused. “What did I do? You can’t say that to me right after I proposed.”

“You’re _such_ a dick,” Benji repeats and pushes him softly. “You knew I would never be able to out-do a marriage proposal. You knew it.”

“I guess we finally have a winner,” Victor says sheepishly. “Told you I was the most romantic person ever.”


End file.
